Edorella
by Gbaby808
Summary: I've cast the Fullmetal charcters into my Cinderella play. Will they cooperate long enough for the story to come to a proper end? This time the dialouge is purposeful. Hope you enjoy the insanity!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the land of Amestris, there lived a boy named Edward. He lived with his evil stepfather and two step brothers. His father was Hoenheim Elric. He was very rich, and very evil. His two sons were Alphonse and Envy. They were the meanest people you'd probably ever meet. Lotsa evil, 'kay?

Hoenheim: _I'm the evil stepfather? But I'm not evil…_

Ed: _Shut up you old bastard! You are evil, so just go along with it!_

Al: _But I'm not mean, am I?_

Me: _No Al, I love you. You're the nicest guy ever in the whole wide world. It's just that you're Ed's brother, so your part made sense. Don't be offended. Love ya!_

Envy: _I can't believe that you made me related to Hoenheim and the two brats!_

Me: _But Envy. You really are related to them…_

Envy: _So what?! You don't have to write it!_

Me: _Too bad! Anyways! BACK TO THE STORY!_

Edward was like their butler, catering to their every whim, doing chores and housework all day, with no love or respect.

One day, the household had received an invitation to the princesses' royal ball.

"Princess Winry is having a ball?! All guys are welcome to attend!" exclaimed Al.

"Par-tay!" yelled Envy.

"So can I go?…" asked Ed, quietly.

"You?! Go to a ball?! What, are you gonna wear rags to the party?" scoffed Al.

Al: _Gahh! No! That was so mean! I'm sorry, Brother! _

Ed: _Uh, Al. It's acting. Am I right?…_

Al: _Of course! I would never say that to you!_

Ed: _Exactly. So calm down. The fast we get through this fic, the faster we can get away._

Me: _Excuse me?_

Ed: _Uh, eh heh. Nothing! We'll get back to the story now…_

Me: _Good._

"Well, no. Maybe I could find something nice to wear." said Ed.

"Here's a deal. If you can finish all of your work and find some suitable clothes, then you can come." said Hoenheim.

"Thank you!" gasped Ed, as he ran up the stairs to continue his chores.

"You're seriously gonna let rags come?" asked Envy.

"He'll never finish in time anyway." said Hoenheim, with an evil grin.

Ed: _You evil creep!_

Hoenheim: _It's called acting!_

Ed: _Yeah right! You are evil! Just admit it already!_

Me: _Back. To. The. Story. NOW!_

Ed & Hoenheim: _Yes ma'am!_

Meanwhile, at the royal palace, the ballroom was being prepared for the ball. Princess Winry was with her advisor and good friend, Riza.

"So, how do you like it? Not to fancy, is it?" asked Riza.

"I don't even want a stupid ball. It's just Granny's way of getting me a husband." replied Winry.

"Aw, come on. Give it a chance. You never know. You actually might meet a nice guy. I'm sure the king and queen, excuse me, your parents, would have wanted this." said Riza reassuringly. "I'm sure _tons_ of cute guys will swarm the palace. Come on. That's like, every girls dream!" Winry smiled.

Riza: _Cool! I'm the advisor!_

Me: _Of course! I can't have a story without ya!_

Winry: _I'm a princess! WOOT!_

_Riza and Winry do the happy dance_

Me: _Can I get back to the story?…_

Winry & Riza: _Sorry! Please continue! _


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Ed was in his room, sitting quietly. He was able to finish his work, but it was too little too late. His stepfamily had left him. He walked outside to garden. He sat on a bench and sighed.

"I wonder what's going on? They're probably having the time of their lives. I wish I could have gone." sighed Ed.

"Did I hear the word wish?" asked a voice. Ed looked up. Suddenly, a man clad in blue appeared before him.

"AHHH! What the heck?! Who the hell are you?!" yelled Ed.

"Whoa there shrimpo, calm down." said the man. "I'm your fairy god father. My name's Roy. Nice to meet you. Ed, right?"

Ed: _Rawr!!!! Who the hell are you calling a microscopic flea?!_

Roy: _Shut up, Fullmetal. Stick with the story, okay?_

Ed: _Feh. Whatever. I will get you back for that._

"Yeah. So are you here to help me or something?" asked Ed.

"You wished to go to the ball, ergo, I'm here." replied Roy. "Stand up. I'm gonna take care of your clothes first. I can't believe that you're wearing a freakin' potato sack." Roy stuck his hand in his pocket and dug out a wand. He tapped it multiple times. "Okay, here we go…" He waved the wand, but nothing happened. He waved it harder. Nothing. "Damn wand. Why can't they just let me do it my way."

"What's wrong?" asked Ed.

"It's this damn wand. It's always acting retarded. The fairy society is always saying how important it is to always use a wand. But you know what I say? Screw them." Roy tossed the wand over his shoulder. He straitened up and snapped. Magical sparklings (courtesy of Armstrong.) surrounded Ed. When the sparklings disappeared, Ed was in the same outfit he wore in the movie. ()

Ed: _Yayz! I love this outfit. But I like my coat better._

Me: _Good for you. I chose your movie outfit cuz it looks classy. _

"Thanks. But how am I gonna get there?" asked Ed.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. HAVOC!!!!" yelled Roy. A car drove up on the street on the other side of the fence. Havoc stuck his head out the window.

Havoc: _I'm featured to?_

Me: _I couldn't resist. Tee hee!_

"Well, we going or not?" asked Roy, with a smile.

"Most defiantly!" replied Ed, as they went through the gate door, and into the car.

"So do I have time limit on the whole magic thing?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, like always, you've got a couple of hours till the magic wears of. Till midnight." replied Roy.

"Why is it always midnight?" asked Ed. Roy shrugged.

"But I'm going with you." added Roy.

"Why?"

"Because in every other Cinderella-based story, the protagonist always screws up because they forget the midnight deadline, so I'm coming. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all!" replied Ed, nervously.

Ed: _Yes, I do mind if you come! You're just gonna screw up the story!_

Roy: _Shut the bloody hell up, Edward! Do what the author says_!

Ed: _Fine! This is why I hate fan fiction…_

Me: _To bad for you. You're gonna appear in tons._

Ed: _Aw, crap. _

Me: _BTW, Roy. You sounded British when you said bloody hell. LOL!_

Roy: _It's not MY fault. You're the one who wrote that._

Me:_ …………_


	3. Chapter 3

On the way, they talked, mostly about how the whole thing was gonna work out. Ed also learned that Roy was like, what, 1/8th fairy and 7/8th human, and that's why he rarely uses his wand. Weird…

At the ball, Winry was really bored. All the guys were either ugly and geeky, or handsome and stupid. She was hoping to find a guy who was good looking and actually had an IQ over 25.

When Ed and Roy got to the palace, Ed took a look at all the people, then turned to Roy.

"You know, on second thought, maybe we should go home." said Ed.

"And why the hell would we do that?" asked Roy.

"I- it's- a-"

"That's what I thought. Lets go." Roy snapped his fingers, and Ed was being magically pushed up the stairs. Roy magically changed his clothes into a nice suit and followed Ed. (The suit is the one that Roy wears in that picture I love. ) Lotsa magic. Go figure…

Inside the castle, Ed is standing at the top of the stairs. (Think about that part in the movie.) He looks at the people, and all the girls sigh and giggle. (Ed is cute, okay?!)

Ed: _Ha ha! I'm cute!_

Roy: _Shut up Fullmetal. You're interrupting the story._

Ed: _Oh, screw you!_

Roy: _Shut up._

Anyway. Ed walks down the stairs, blah blah. Everyone's looking at him. Jabber jabber. Princess Winry looks interested. Nya nya…..

"Wow. That guy looks damn familiar." remarks Envy, looking at this "mystery" person.

"You're right. He _does_ look familiar." agrees Al.

Envy: _What the hell?! We'd have to be mentally challenged to be unable to tell that it's shorty!_

Ed: _You sure you aren't challenged, Envy?_

Envy: _WHAT WAS THAT PIPSQUEAK?!?!?!_

Me: _SHUT UP AND BREAK IT UP! _

Meanwhile, Winry was looking in Ed's direction. She was no more than 3 feet away from him. They both shared a glance for a few moments, then looked away. Roy gave Ed a sly little look that implored him to try and talk to her. Ed sighed, and walked in her direction.

Ed walked up to Winry and bowed, for she was royalty.

"Hello." said Winry. She looked bored, but on the inside, she felt a strange but wonderful feeling. (For those who don't get it, it's called love at first sight, duh.)

"Your highness." replied Ed, nervously. He too, suddenly had a strange feeling.

Ed: _Eww, it's all sweet and gushy. Make it stop._

Winry: _Oh Ed. You're so weird. It's romance, so just grin and bear it. It'll be over soon._

Ed: _You better be right Winry. Because if not, I'm gonna spew for sure._

Winry: _…………… Oy._

"So, how are you enjoying this royal, boring evening?" asked Winry.

"Oh, it's not boring at the least." replied Ed, hastily.

"You don't have to lie about it. It's about as dull as an unsharpened pencil."

"You've got a point. I've only just arrived, and I'm not exactly having as much fun as I anticipated."

The two continued talking, liking each other more and more as the words passed by. Roy watched, amused, as he drank from a glass of wine. (Who knows where he got it from.) He was happy to see that there was a possibility of a happily ever after. Riza watched, happy too, that Winry had found someone that she didn't find 'challenged'. Suddenly, the couple walked towards one of the huge doors that lead to the garden. Anxious to see the action, Roy secretly followed. Riza too, was interested to see how things would go. Winry and Ed went deep into the garden, to where the large gazebo stood. They stood in the gazebo, talking for a bit. They then began to dance to the music that emanated from the palace, that was only a few yards away. Yet they both felt as if there was nothing else around them.

Roy hid behind a bush not to far from the gazebo. He peered through a small hole in the bush to watch. Riza saw him, and squatted down next to him.

"Nosey, aren't we?" asked Riza, in a extremely hushed voice.

"I was just going to ask the same about you, miss." replied Roy, in the same, soft voice. There was some romance here too.

"So, I take it that the boy belongs to you, or am I mistaken?"

"No. I am here with him, but he is of no blood relation to me. And I take it that you are the royal adviser. A very pretty one at that."

"You're a flirt, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." The two smiled, then looked through their hole in the bush.

Roy & Riza: _-- Blush_

Me, Ed, Winry & Al: _Yes!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So. What's it like being born into royalty?" asked Ed, trying to make some casual conversation, as they danced.

"Well, it's actually really, really boring. Every day, all you hear is how lucky you are, or how many people envy you."

Envy: _Did someone call my name? Muah ha ha!_

Me: _No, so go away before I write about you in a frilly pink dress!_

Envy: _Oo No. Anything but a dress!_

Me: _That's more like it. _

Roy: _Wasn't that a little harsh?_

Ed: _Yeah… It was a little brash._

Me: _Gotta keep him in line some how. Call it tough love. _

"What a drag." said Ed. "And I thought it would be great to be royal. No one to tell you what to do, tons of admirers, freedom."

"I have admirers, but I sure don't have freedom. There's always someone telling me to do this, or do that, or don't do this, or don't do that. It seems that only one who doesn't boss me around is Riza."

"Ha. I know what you mean. All my life, I've been treated like a servant. I work, but I never get anything in return. So much for that saying, equivalent exchange. I only recently met someone who treated me with kindness."

"You know, this may sound, well, improper, but I've always wanted to study automail. Automail is just so fascinating. Everyone says that automail is for low class people who need money. But I love it. I've even made a couple, but in secret, of course."

"Really? Then could you help a guy out?" Ed pulled up his right sleeve to show his arm, which was fitted with an old automail arm. "I got this a long time ago. It's kinda rusty. I'd replace it, but I don't have the means to. My family is so greedy. They keep all the money to spend on crap and junk."

"That's horrible. If it were up to me, I'd get you the best automail in the world."

"Thank you. That's very kind." Ed gave Winry a warm smile. Suddenly, the clock tower chimed. It was midnight.

"Aw, crap." said Roy, biting on his finger nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go! Maybe I'll see you again!" said Ed, as he ran away from the palace. Roy hastily followed.

Roy & Ed ran down the main stairs in front of the palace. They were in such a hurry, that Ed didn't notice the metallic _clink_ of a bolt from his arm, fall onto one of the steps. Riza & Winry weren't far behind. When Winry saw the glint of the small bolt, she picked it up. He immediately knew that it belonged to her mystery man. Before she could even think to return it, the guys were out of sight.

A little past the palace grounds, parked next to the fountain in the square, Havoc was smoking a cigarette, when he saw the two rushing towards him.

"Hmm, midnight already? Time sure flies."

"No time for small talk Jean, just get in the car and DRIVE." said Roy, urgently.

"I'm on my smoking break. Give me five minut-"

"I SAID NOW, HAVOC!" growled Roy.

"Okay, okay… We can go. Sheesh! No need to raise your voice, chief." The three men got into the car and drove off. By this time, Ed was completely back into his old, tattered clothing.

"I guess we made it just in time." said Roy, smirking. Edward absently sighed, and smiled.

"Huh? You say something, Roy?" Ed had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned. He's in love." said Roy, sarcastically. He knew all along that he would fall in love. (It's in the script! DUH!)

They arrived at the house with lots of time to spare. Edward's step family wouldn't be home for another hour, at least. Ed got out of the car, and went towards the door.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. I really appreciate it." said Ed.

"No problem. It's what I do. And you deserved it." replied Roy.

Roy: _And besides! I was cast for this role. I didn't get to choose!_

Me: _Don't make me slap you Colonel._

Roy: _………………………_

Ed opened the door, and went inside. He was just about to close the door, when he wanted to tell Roy something. He opened the door. But when he looked, no one was there. Ed sighed, and closed the door.

Back in the magical place that Roy and Havoc came from, the two were talking casually.

"You know, I kinda like that kid. He's nice." said Roy.

"But he's short. Not to mention his temper is, well, woah! Nasty little guy." replied Havoc.

"But I just can't help but feel he deserves a little more."

"Ha ha! You said little!" Roy gave him a raised eyebrow. "You know… Cuz he's short and stuff? Shrimpo?" Yeah, I'm just gonna zip it now."

"Smart thinking, Jean." Suddenly, a loud voice boomed throughout the area.

"MUSTANG! REPORT TO MY OFFICE! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ooh! You in trouble!" chirped Havoc.

"If you don't shut up, I'll set your skull on FIRE!" threatened Roy, angrily. Havoc gulped, and pretended to zip his mouth closed. Roy walked to the Boss' office. Havoc waited for about an hour, when Roy came back, unscathed.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what 'cha do?" asked Havoc.

"Nothing. The boss was just pissy, because I 'failed to follow the magical persons rules of conduct'." replied Roy, coolly. "He just got mad because I didn't use that retarded wand."

"You're not exactly _conformist_ are you?" asked Havoc.

"I play by my own rules."

Later that night, back in the human world, Al, Envy and Hoenheim were back home, bewildered on the subject of the mystery man the Princess was so stuck on.

"Who is he?" wondered Envy.

"What does he have that we don't?!" wondered Al.

"Where did he come from?" wondered Hoenheim.

The three of them speculated as Ed swept the floors, all the while, trying not to look too lovestruck.

"Hmm… Edward. Edward? Edward!" started Hoenheim. He looked at Ed, who had a dreamy look on his face. "Edward!!" Ed stopped, and looked at Hoenheim.

"Yes?"

"What did you think of the ball?" asked Hoenheim, having an interesting suspicion.

"Why ask me? It's not like I went."

"Well. Then what do you think the ball would have been like?"

"If I had to guess, the ball room would have been huge, and grandly decorated. It would have been filled with people. And of course, the princess MUST have been beautiful." Hoenheim looked at him suspiciously. "I'm going to bed. Good night." Ed walked up the stairs, and into his room.

The next day, there were rumours about the princess looking for her mystery man.

"Have you heard? She also says that whoever the bolt belongs too will be able to marry her." said Al.

"Were out. We don't even have damn automail." grumbled Envy.

"I have an idea." said Hoenheim, with an evil laugh.

Hoenheim_: I still don't like being evil._

Me: _ZIP IT PAPA HO HO!_

The princess and her assistant were due to arrive any moment. So Hoenheim tricked Ed into going into his room, so that he could not be seen.

Ed was in his room, when the royal party had arrived. Princess Winry entered the house, followed by Riza.

"So, is there anyone of this household who would like to claim this bolt as their own?" asked Princess Winry. Al & Envy both raised their hands.

"Very well. Present your automail whatever, so I can attempt to make a match. Then we can all go home…" said Riza, dully. Al & Envy rolled up their sleeves. Riza looked at them, sweat drop and all.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is this?!" asked Riza. She was dumbstruck to find that Envy & Alphonse's arms wrapped in tin foil. Hoenheim, Al & Envy blushed, embarrassed. Suddenly, Edward came down the stairs. From what he was wearing, everyone could see his automail easily.

"That automail! I'd remember it anywhere! It's you!" exclaimed Winry, happily.

"Well, you can't know it for sure, unless you check." said Riza, as she handed Winry the bolt. She saw that Edward's arm was missing a bolt, and fit it in perfectly. She smiled happily. He smiled right back. Hoenheim gasped.

"So you disobeyed my orders and went to the ball?! You're a disgrace!" Hoenhiem was about to go for Ed, when Riza walked right in front of him.

"By order of Royal decree, you, sir are under arrest." said Riza, coolly.

"Arrest? Why?!" gasped Hoenheim.

"Child abuse. I mean, look at the poor boy. His clothing is so tattered compared to yours. And he's so thin! I'm sending you straight to jail." Al & Envy snickered. "You two are being sentenced to a _long_ period of community service, so you shouldn't talk." The two gasped.

Guards came in, handcuffed the three, and guided them outside, to the prison carriage. Edward & Winry shared a smile. Riza looked at them, and left the room to give them some alone time. She accidentally bumped into someone, who was passing by the house. It was Roy.

"Oh. My, what a coincidence, bumping into you." said Riza.

"Well, it might not be _that _much of a coincidence." said Roy slyly. Riza laughed.

A week later, Edward & Winry held their wedding at the palace. Everyone from across the land came.

Riza watched from the front of the crowd, glad to see that Winry was happy. Roy was standing next to her, just as happy to se his little shrimp of friend happy. Ed & Winry were walking down the steps, when Winry threw the bouquet. Much to everyone's surprise, Riza caught the bouquet. Riza gasped, as Roy smiled at her.

"I think I'll stick around for a while." said Roy.

Winry & Edward got into the carriage that was going to take them on their honeymoon. As the carriage drove away, they waved at everyone, ready to start their happily ever after.

The End

Ed: _Is it over?_

Roy: _I think so!_

Ed & Roy: _Yes!_

Winry: _Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun._

Riza: _It was a rather fun story. I found the ending kind of cute._

Hoenheim: _Yes. It was a nice ending, though I was sent to jail…_

Envy: _I'm still pissed. Why did I have to be the step brother?_

Al: _Aw, Envy. Don't be sour. It's just fan fiction. At least you weren't gay in this._

Envy:_………_

Me: _Well, that's the end! And watch out! I'm planning more FMA/Disney crossovers! _

All the guys: _Oh god!_

The girls: _Cool! _


End file.
